Hailey Potter and the Hidden Continent
by Phoenix Goddes 333
Summary: Female Uchiha, powerful, smart Harry. FemHarryxDraco. Full summary inside. rating may go up


Hailey Potter and the Hidden Continent

Prologue: A real Family

Summary: Female Harry Potter story. Hailey Potter is actually an Uchiha. Her mother isn't Lily Evans like everyone thinks but Mikoto Uchiha. When Lily and James are murdered Mikoto and Fugaku find Hailey and bring her back to the Hidden Continent. How will both worlds change?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. They belong to their respective owners.

**Outside Number 4 Private Drive**

Two figures watched from the shadows as a man dressed in purple robes sat a bundle on the doorstep. They waited until the two men and woman left. They then walked over to the child and the woman picked her up after running through hand signs that caused the little girls hair to become darker.

The woman smiled looking down at the baby girl in her arms. "Isn't she beautiful Fugaku?" the woman asked her husband looking at him.

Fugaku looked at his wife and then to the little baby girl. "She is. What did you name her Mikoto?" Fugaku asked.

"Her name is Hailey, Hailey Rose Uchiha-Potter." Mikoto said using the English way of stating her daughter's name.

"A fitting name for her. We should really be getting out of here now though." Fugaku said holding up the specially made port key that would take them home. Mikoto nodded and touched the port key while still holding Hailey close. "Uchiha Compound." Fugaku said and the three were whisked off to the hidden continent. The wizarding world would not know what happened to Hailey Potter for 10 years.

**Hidden Leaf Village Uchiha Compound**

Fugaku, Mikoto, and a surprisingly still sleeping Hailey arrived at the Uchiha compound in the main house. Both Itachi and Sasuke were in the kitchen and heard their parents arrive and came to see them. "Tou-san Kaa-san." Itachi said nodding to his parents. Four-year-old Sasuke just looked at the bundle his mother was holding.

"Good morning Itachi-kun Sasuke-kun." Mikoto said smiling looking at her two boys. "I want you to meet your baby sister Hailey." Lowering baby Hailey so that both her sons could see her.

Hailey who had just woken up looked between both brothers. She reached her arms out towards Itachi and Mikoto seeing this handed Hailey to her oldest brother.

"Hey Hailey-chan your definitely going to be a heart breaker when you grow up aren't you." Itachi said with a smile on his face making Hailey giggle.

Sasuke smiled looking at his older brother and little sister. Mikoto and Fugaku could both see the pride in their youngest son's eyes. No one knew it but the addition of Hailey to the family would change many things in both the Shinobi world and Wizarding world.

**6 years later**

Itachi opened the door to his little sister's room to see her still asleep under her covers. Itachi sighed and shook his head before walking over to her bed and shaking her lightly. "Come on imoto time to wake up. You and Sasuke have to be at the academy in two hours." Itachi said. He smiled when Hailey poked her head out from under the covers and rubbed her eyes grogilly.

"Awe do I have to go nii-chan can't I just stay here in sleep?" Hailey asked looking at her oldest brother hopefully.

Itachi laughed a little bit while looking at his youngest sibling. "Yes Hailey-chan you have to go. Your friends will be there and you'll also get to see Sasuke-kun when you're not in class." Itachi said.

"Ok Tachi-nii I'll be down in a minute I just need to get dressed." Hailey said getting a nod from her brother who went downstairs. After a couple of minutes Hailey came down in her blue Uchiha tank top that had the crest on the back. She had gotten it last year when she had learned the grand fireball jutsu from watching her brothers. She was also wearing beige colored shorts.

"Hey imoto hurry up and eat breakfast so we can get to the academy." Sasuke said looking at his sister. Hailey though knew that he didn't really want to go. Everyday he had to try and escape fan girls. It was unfortunately an Uchiha family curse according to Itachi and Hailey was not looking forward to getting fan boys.

A/N: Ok first off Mikoto had been given a special top-secret mission and so her having a baby with another man did not affect her relationship with her husband. Second Hailey being around helped change Fugaku's mind for a coup. This in turn caused Sasuke and Itachi's attitudes to be different.


End file.
